1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shirt press, and more particularly, to a shirt press for easily ironing various shits such as dress shirts, maintaining optimum quality, that is, an optimum ironing state of each part of the shirts, and simultaneously, easily and quickly ironing collar and sleeves of the shirts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in laundries and large-scaled accommodations, a large-scaled washing machine and an ironing machine are widely used to clean a large amount of laundry.
There are many kinds of ironing machines. From among these ironing machines, a shirt press performs ironing by spraying hot air or steam onto a shirt such as a dress shirt while ironing the shirt on an ironing board.
A conventional shirt press includes a fixed frame installed on ground; a model installed on the fixed frame, for supporting a shirt; a front iron installed on the fixed frame and movable towards the model so as to iron a front part of the shirt supported on the model; and a rear iron installed on the fixed frame and moveable towards the model so as to iron a rear part of the shirt supported on the model, thereby reducing a user's ironing period of time.
However, it is difficult for the conventional shirt press to iron both lateral parts, sleeves, and adjacent parts thereto of the shirt which wrinkle easily, and thus the ironing result is not good. In this case, it is required to perform separate ironing operations on these parts manually.
Normally, since collar and sleeves of a shirt cannot be ironed by the conventional shirt press, a user needs to iron the collar and sleeves by using a separate iron after or prior to ironing the shirt by using the shirt press, and thus doubled or trebled manual operations are required.